


100 Year War

by bibliobaby



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliobaby/pseuds/bibliobaby
Summary: Straight off the mountain in CACW. A very very short and sweet one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic on ao3 wow! I hope you like it.

"Where do we go now?" Bucky asks me unsure. I don't think he's afraid anymore and neither am I. My hands are around his waist and his are around mine, we're carrying each other off of the snowy mountain.

I think about it. About everything that has just happened. I think about the past, waking up from a 70 year sleep, missing that date with Peggy, watching her remember him and forget him over and over again, her death. I think about how our lives were before, all the memories with Bucky as far back as I can remember, his deployment and then mine. I remember the nights we camped out before invading enemy territory together with the commandos, how my feelings towards him as a friend turned into something more. And then all of a sudden I lost him and confided in Peggy, how she told me to honor his memory by living on. I loved both of them, I couldn't deny it, but I lost him. Then I lost her. I kept loosing so much in my life over and over again. I remember everything that happened before now and I think of how Bucky must feel about the past, how both of our paths might dent the way we look at our future. And I know it already has, so I say screw it. We have each other, and after how much we've lost I wouldn't give him up for anything, especially not for a dam shield. I'm giving up that part of me, the past, for him. And I know he will to. 

"Home Bucky," I finally answer him. I turn and look him in the eyes and he looks into mine with, for the first time in a long time, a hopeful expression. 

"Home?" He repeats, again unsure. 

I look him in his lost puppy dog eyes. He was oh so cocky in public, never revealing his emotions so vulnerably. But after 70 years of being captured and tortured by Hydra and being forced to hold his emotions in, he can't resist but to lay his feelings out honestly in my eyes. 

"Yea Buck," I answer with a single tear falling down my bruised cheek, "We're going home."

And after more than what seemed like forever, they finally come home from a 100 year war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, it was pretty short and sweet but I do have some ideas if you want this work to carry on so comment if you do!


End file.
